


Discrimination

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: The Alphabet Game [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Bigotry & Prejudice, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Rated T for swears, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: “It’s discrimination is what it is, Geralt,” said Jaskier furiously, throwing his pack onto the small bed, “honestly! They think they can treat you like shit because you’re a witcher…”Geralt is used to people treating him poorly. Jaskier, even after years of travelling together, isn't. Geralt finds himself wondering, then, why Jaskier is willing to give his coin to the very same people he claims to hate.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Alphabet Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983026
Comments: 24
Kudos: 333





	Discrimination

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. I took each letter, plugged it into a random word generator and wrote a fic based on whichever word it gave me. This letter is "D", and the word is "discrimination"! See more of my Alphabet Challenge on my tumblr, [here!](https://a-kind-of-merry-war.tumblr.com/post/632799468062916608/alphabet-game-master-post)

“It’s discrimination is what it is, Geralt,” said Jaskier furiously, throwing his pack onto the small bed, “honestly! They think they can treat you like shit because you’re a witcher…”

Geralt sighed. He’d had a lifetime - longer - to get used to this treatment. He’d thought that after ten years Jaskier would have been used to it too, and yet still every time he was called a freak or refused lodgings or still, on occasion, forcibly removed from a village, Jaskier would fly into a rage that could last for hours. 

“If I wasn’t here they’d have refused you a room, and then what would you have done?”

Geralt shrugged. “I’d have set up camp near the village,” he said, ever pragmatic. “It’s a fine night,”

“It’s - that’s not - a fine night?!” Jaskier spluttered, “Geralt! You’re far too forgiving of these people…”

“It’s not their fault…”

“Not their fault? Tomorrow you’re going to fight some unspeakable horror for them, Geralt!”

“For their coin.”

“Does that truly make a difference? You’re risking your life for them, coin or not.”

“It’s different when money’s involved,” said Geralt, simply. “You get used to it. _You’ve_ certainly gotten used to it.”

“ _Meaning?”_ There was venom dripping from Jaskier’s voice.

“Meaning you willingly give them your coin,” Said Geralt, aware that he was goading Jaskier towards an argument. “You paid for the room, after all. Is there a limit to what you’re willing to tolerate in exchange for a service? What’s the difference between a dead monster and a roof over your head?”

Jaskier turned on him, thrusting an accusatory finger towards Geralt’s chest. “For a roof over _your_ head, you mean!”

Geralt blinked. “What?”

“Don’t you _what_ me! I don’t want to give those bastards my hard-earned coin, but I’d rather that than have you sleeping out in the woods where some creature will rip you to pieces in your sleep.” He folded his arms across his chest with a huff. “You fight better when you sleep better. You sleep better in inns, in a real bed - and don’t deny it!” He extended that finger again, “Because I’ve spent ten fucking years following you about. I know when you’re still tired.”

“Oh.” It was all Geralt could manage. He hadn’t realised. All these years, he’d assumed that Jaskier’s ongoing battles to get them a room were for selfish reasons - because he hated sleeping outside. Not because he’d decided along the way that Geralt deserved a good night’s sleep, even if it happened to be under the roof of someone who hated him.

“Even in these shitty, tiny beds you rest better than when we’re outside,” Jaskier continued, apparently unaware of Geralt’s sudden stillness. “You can let your guard down, _really_ sleep. So… yes. I’m willing to put up with the indignity of giving a bunch of bigots my cash if it means there’s a better chance that you’ll come back to me after a fight.” 

Geralt wasn’t sure what to say. “I… thank you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier drooped his head, but Geralt didn’t miss the little smile that was playing on his face. In companionable silence, they readied for bed - Geralt assured by the soft smells clinging to Jaskier’s skin that he’d calmed down. Finally, limbs leaden and eyes drooping, they both slipped into the bed. After a moment, Geralt flung his arm casually across Jaskier - a necessity, in such a small space, he told himself.

Jaskier _was_ right, of course. Geralt always did sleep better in a bed. He only wondered, as Jaskier’s back pressed against his chest with a sleepy sigh, if the bard had worked out _why_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Discrimination - Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988739) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
